Telling Santana's Parents
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: This One Shot is set during Season 3 Episode 7 'I Kissed A Girl'. I always wondered how Santana told her parents and came up with this one shot. This is Santana and Brittany telling Santana's parents they are dating and their reactions.


**So I have had this written for ages and completely forgot about it. I have only recently found it on my laptop and thought I would upload it for you. I got the idea after Season 3 Episode 7 'I Kissed A Girl', this is set during this episode. I hope you guys like it x**

* * *

Santana was beyond nervous as she drove home that night. With the commercial that would out her airing soon she knew she would have to tell her parents but she was worried of their reactions, especially her father. He had been raised by the latina's Abuela who was extremely strict with her religious beliefs and this was something she was pretty sure wouldn't go down well. The Cheerio wasn't even paying attention to where she was heading anymore.

When she finally snapped herself out of her thoughts she found herself in front of the Pierce's house. The latina Cheerio knew then that she needed Brittney to be by her side for this. She wasn't sure she could go through with this if she didn't have her girlfriend there by her side. The raven haired teen pulled her phone from her bag and dialed the number of her blonde girlfriend, who answered on the second ring.

"Britt?" She asked wanting to be sure it was her on the other end. She had rung her girlfriend before and without knowing the blonde's little sister had answered. "Yeah, I'm outside... Can you come with me?... I kinda need you to be there while I tell my parents about us... Thanks B... I love you too." She said before hanging up.

Minutes later Brittany was in the passenger seat of the Latina's car and she was once more driving towards her home. Since Britt didn't live that far away from Santana, they were pulling into the drive far too soon for the latina's liking. The two Cheerio's climbed out of the car and Brittany immediately grasped Santana's hand for support as they headed inside. "Mami!? Papi!?" Santana called out to her parents, unsure of where they would be or if they would both be home.

"In the sitting room, Santana!" The young couple heard Santana's father shout back to them. Taking a breath Santana led them through to the sitting room, forcing herself to smile as she saw her parent's both sat on the couch, watching TV. It was rare for both her parents to be home at the same time and the fact that both of them were worried Santana more, but at least she would only have to have this conversation once. "Hello Brittany, are you staying for dinner?" He asked the blonde cheerleader.

The blonde shared a look with her girlfriend before turning back to Santiago. "I'm not sure yet." She responded confusing the two adults in the room. Usually Brittany would jump at the chance to stay for a meal.

But before they could question the blonde further Santana spoke. "I need to talk to you both." She stated and both Santiago and Maribel straightened up a little at their daughters words. They knew it was something serious by the way she was still stood in the doorway, usually if she needed to talk she would sit opposite them and talk to them. "I just.." She started to explain but she couldn't find the words. That was until she felt Brittany squeeze her hand reassuringly. "There's a commercial airing soon that's going to be about me. I wanted you to hear the news from me first." She told her parents.

"Santana, whatever it is just tell us. You know you can tell us anything." Santiago told his daughter, concerned by the amount of worry that was on his daughters face.

Taking another deep breath and tightening her grip on Britt's hand slightly Santana decided it was probably just best to get this over with and get straight to the point. "I love Brittany, as more then a friend. We've been dating for a while." She told her parents, but as she refused to look at them directly she missed the smile they shared. "I understand you probably don't want me to stay here anymore. I'll go pack." She stated, shocking her parents as she turned to leave the room and pack her things.

"What!?" Both Maribel and Santiago exclaimed together before Maribel quickly stood and walked over to her daughter. "Why on Earth would we want you to leave?" She asked shocking both Santana and Brittany. Both had been expecting the worst possible outcome from this, neither stopped to think that Santana's parents might actually be okay with them dating. "Me and your Papi don't care who you love Santana. As long as you're happy, we are happy." She told her daughter, pulling her in for a hug.

Her mother's enbrace caused Santana to let go of Brittany's hand as Santiago stood from his seat. "As long as whoever you date treats you well, I'm happy for you honey." He told his daughter and Brittany. It was clear he was telling Brittany to look after Santana, even Britt noticed that.

"I love Santana." The blonde cheerleader stated, gaining Santiago's attention immediately. "I have no intention of hurting her. I will always treat her like a princess." Brittany told her girlfriends parents, who smiled at her as Santana took the blonde's hand again.

A few seconds later a timer went off in the kitchen. "Dinner is ready." Maribel stated as she slowly walked into the kitchen. "You're welcome to stay Brittany." She called to the teen as she reached the kitchen doorway.

Smiling Brittany led Santana in the same direction, with Santiago behind them. "I'd love to. Thank you." She responded before sitting at the table next to Santana while Maribel and Santiago served the food. The two teens shared a smile and it gave Santana hope. If her parents had taken the news so well and only wanted her happiness then maybe things would also go well with her abuela. Maybe she had been worried for years about telling her family for no reason what so ever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this little one shot. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


End file.
